SteelbladeMK1 (or whatever his name might be)
Jess's older (but dumber) brother, who types like a Gaiatardn and loves a lot of things, most of which have high chances of scamming. And why yes, this is Jess making this article. How else can we humiliate him with the best results? History and Random Facts There's no history for him on /ts/, although Jess beat him in several duels on the condition that he join although we see how that went, amirite?. However, Jess is willing to point out a few facts. *He plays Rumble Fighter a lot. *He abuses Skype. *He loves Legos, but he loves Bionicles more. I only liked the Piraka line for Axxon, personally. *In one of Jess's old journals, Steel is said to have picked Leonardo as a "favorite Ninja Turtle", but Jess suspects that it was some bullcrap about acting "mature". *He once worked at McDonald's, but quit due to idiocy on the part of the management because they kept accusing him of taking money from the register, when he did no such thing and had his name cleared later. *He made a Toa Stu known as Steelblade, Toa of Steel. I won't say this in his face, but I'd say that it's the Toa of Bad Fanfiction, too. *He gets scammed too easily. *He once played DDO (or "Dungeons and Dragons Online") and abused THAT for hours. *He loves Yu-Gi-Oh, too. He'll brag to you about everything he knows. I ended up taking the fun out of the hobby, so he's a collector now...not that his losses stop him from asking me to duel him. *Despite the fact that he makes decks for the above game and bases it mainly around Dark-types, he all too often falls into the "cheap Synchro" routine as well. *He gets scammed too easily. *He thinks he knows everything. *Did I mention that he gets scammed too easily? Oh, fine, I'll stop. I could go through this all day, though. Steelblade's Fanfics (That Jess is Supposed to Edit but Refuses to) So far, he only has two. Thank God. Steelblade Legacy This is more of an AU to Jess's PMD2 fic "ShadowRose Legacy", except that it introduces the possibility of one sibling remaining alive. This sibling was saved by Darkrai to help the Nightmare Pokemon prevent a prophecy, and is given Abigail the Blaziken as a guide/assistant. Trae is renamed Steelblade. Although this failfic only had seven chapters written by Jess (because the original manuscript was so full of fail that Jess told her brother to stop because it was HAMMER TIME), there are several things that Jess had changed from "Stage One". *Trae had three beginnings in the fic: he managed to escape from the Scyther which slaughtered the rest of Jess's family (save for Valerie), he died but had his head sewn back on with a Reviver Seed in his neck thanks to a skilled Banette, and that he was kidnapped the night before the paralysis by Darkrai. The first one was from the original manuscript, the other two were Jess's ideas. *Abigail was introduced in the third manuscript, because Jess wanted Steel to have a partner because she felt he was too dense to go around by himself. Not only that, but Jess now had a servant for Darkrai and a tie-in from the first Mystery Dungeon. *Only the third one had any sign of Jess's Roza's involvement. This was not acknowledged in ShadowRose Legacy, due to the fact that Jess didn't get around to adding that bit. *Jess didn't like where the first manuscript was going (making him a Stu with a MAJICKAL book after rescuing some Fire-type Pokemon that she thinks were Chimchars), and so to spite him, the second manuscript's idea was born...she thinks. *Grammar errors abounded in his writings. Like, over 9000. The original was deleted, but...I'll explain later. *After finding that she couldn't incorporate Roza into the second storyline, Jess scrapped the second project and got the idea for the third. She also liked the idea of her brother obeying Darkrai's orders, so she threw that in too. Dueling to the Stars! More of a Real Person Fic with elements of Children's Card Games, and, if one counts the sequel concept, Took A Level in Badass. Trae and his sister Jess who else? find themselves invited to a Yu-Gi-Oh tournament, where Duel Spirits and Goodwin from 5D's are involved. Unfortunately, Jess does have the original first chapter for this one, which is Trae's only written chapter for this fic. Be warned. Facts, plot points, and the sequel concept include: *Jess's Duel Spirit is Ancient Gear Knight; Trae's is Mobius the MOTHERFUCKING Frost Monarch. The former is silent but protective, while the latter has a huge ego and has a British accent. Jess didn't want her older brother to be outranked, because he was going to be the hero and her savior in the sequel in both fics, and she didn't want herself to have an Elemental Hero Duel Spirit. Ironically, Jess found herself liking Gemini monsters when they released better cards for the subtype. *At the time of the fic's writing, Trae had a deck based around Spellcasters while Jess had a Warrior Deck filled with Elemental and Destiny Heroes. Their categories - which are their room and group designations - were Archfiend VI for Trae and Macro Cosmos X. *The final Duel - a sibling fight between Trae and Jess - contains a surprise: Trae's Duel Spirit prevents him from using a Trap that would've allowed him to win, causing Jess to win and fall into Goodwin and Marian's trap a trip to a bigger tournament or some bullshit like that. *Trae, however, does get some neat toys for being a runner-up and the winner's brother: two Duel Runner prototypes, an entire suitcase of cards, and paid tuition money for the two of them to go through college and a little extra for afterwards. The Duel Runner prototypes are important for the sequel. *About a year after DttS, Jess is revealed to be in a lab somewhere, surrounded by clones that are dead and slightly mutated, due to her Duel Spirit's intervention. Yes, that means we get to see Jess/Ancient Gear Knight cyborg/clone stillborns. It's later revealed that one of Goodwin's plans is to give Marian - a Duel Spirit with a robotic body - a human body. *Trae is then spurred on to rescue his sister by his Duel Spirit's urging, because he feels something's not right. Along the way, Trae gets in a Duel with a police officer, picks up a young girl who can see Duel Spirits and see the future, walks into a bar YARLY!, and finds out where he should be going: the Grand Canyon, where Goodwin's hideout is. All this would happen over a few months, if Jess actually wrote the first fic. *The girl who can see Duel Spirits dies because of Goodwin, but it's revealed that she'd been looking forward to it all along. *Trae would end up dueling Goodwin and winning. Jess isn't sure what was supposed to happen after that. Habitat Texasland, of course.